


Progression Of Things

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Badass Tailor SuperSpy Husbands, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People seem to get the wrong idea about Harry and Eggsy, but you won't find much protest from Harry in that corner either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression Of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_fate/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [La progresión de las cosas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069462) by [qaroinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaroinlove/pseuds/qaroinlove)



> **UPDATE 4/3/2015: This fic has been translated into Russian and can be found[here!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2957802) ******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **Thank you so much to Lera Erguneva for taking the time to translate it.**  
> 

For starters, it comes naturally to them. Like breathing. Harry thinks nothing of Eggsy fixing his hair for him after a fight, about how he takes his glasses off of him and wiping the splattered blood away before slipping them back on him. Just like how he does not think it strange that he always finds himself gravitating back towards Eggsy in a fight - like they are two pieces of magnets inevitably meant for each other.

It is organic. Natural. Like a heart beating.

"Pass me the cream please?" Michelle says, and Harry does. In the months since Michelle and the baby has come to live in his house with him, it has shifted the air of his home towards a happier end in the scale of things. "When did Eggsy say he's coming back?"

Harry looks towards the clock. "In another 15 minutes or so. He was only going for a run. Would you like me to give him a call?"

Michelle smiles, shaking her head. She looks much happier here. Whole. "It's alright. I'll just get started on breakfast then, shall I?"

Harry nods. "I'll help."

They work side by side at the counter. The baby is at her high chair, preoccupied with her starter books. Harry catches Michelle glancing his way in the corner of his eye, wondering. It's an almost relief when Eggsy bustles in through the front door, dropping his keys on the dining table. 

"Hello Mum. Morning Harry." He calls out, slightly breathless as he walks into the kitchen. "Hello you." He smiles, pressing kisses and blowing raspberries onto the plump cheeks of the child.

Moving to his mother, Eggsy drops a kiss to the corner of her head. "What are you making?" He sniffs at the bacon frying in the pan, sneaking one slice out in a quick slip of his fingers. 

Harry makes space when Eggsy sidles up next to him. "Don't be greedy. Take a shower first. Breakfast should be done by the time you're clean."

Eggsy straightens, eyes narrowing, glinting mischievously. Grabbing the butter knife next to the toaster, he lunges. Harry parries it easily with a the cutting board, sliding away, turning to strike when Michelle tuts disapprovingly.

"After breakfast and not in front of the baby." She says, eyes stern. They break away sheepishly, moving away from each other.

"What time do we need to be at the shop?" Eggsy asks, stealing a slice of cooling toast.

"We have an appointment at eleven. I would recommend the red Drake tie."

Eggsy grins easily, hip checking Harry before kissing his sister on the crown of her head as he walks to the stairs. He takes the steps two at a time, and Harry watches him go.

"Harry, y'know it's alright. If you want to share a room together." Michelle says, picking up her child. "I know about you and my Eggsy. I... I see the way you look at each other. It's the way his dad used to look at me, and how I looked at him. You are good for him. You make him smile."

Harry swallows around the startled laugh in his throat. "Mrs. Unwin, I believe you-"

"No. Hear me out here. Harry, you make my boy happy. He was always special, but you brought it to the fore. He is better with you around."

"I." Harry starts, stopping and releasing the air in his lungs. "I'm better with him around."

Michelle smiles, dropping her child into the play pen that they have set up in the corner. "Then you both balance each other out."

Harry takes the plates down from the cabinet. "I suppose we do."

And it is then that Michelle turns to him, hand on her hip. "But it don't mean I won't come after you if you hurt him."

+

Eggsy is sprawled out on the sofa next to him on the plane after a weekend mission in South Korea. In the corner, Roxy is quietly making calls to her contacts in the Korean government. Merlin is at the helm, but neither men doubt for a single second that he isn't juggling two missions from other agents whilst they're cruising.

"Here. Let me." Harry feels the prodding of fingertips against his hairline, stilling himself as Eggsy runs his fingers through his hair. He senses the slightest scraping of nails against his scalp. Involuntarily, he leans into the touch

"All better?" Harry asks when Eggsy draws away. Ignoring the way he seeks the heat of Eggsy's hand.

The young man pauses, blue eyes intent. Reaching over, he palms the glasses from the pocket of Harry's coat. "Wait." He says, sliding off the sofa and heading towards the bathroom.

He looks over at Roxy, tilting his head at the confusion he sees on her face. 

"Here." Eggsy says when he returns, throwing himself back onto the spot next to Harry. Holding the glasses back to him, he grins. "There was a speck of blood on the corner of the lens."

"Oh? My gratitude." Harry accepts it, sliding it back into place.

Eggsy preens slightly at that. Harry relaxes back into the sofa, smiling softly. Eggsy toes off his shoes, tucking them away to the side. Sliding his calves onto Harry's thighs, he makes himself comfortable. "Pass me your tablet? I'd like to check something."

He holds it out wordlessly. Harry hears his screen being unlocked, the password being typed in. 

"What do you think of Paris for dinner?" Harry flips through the dossier on his next mission.

"The cafe in the Latin Quarter? That'll be great. D'ya think mum would like to follow?"

"I think she's having a spa day." Harry looks up thoughtfully. "We could give her a call."

"Remind me later."

Roxy's clearing of her throat turns their heads towards her. "Would you like me to give you boys some privacy?" She smiles teasingly.

"Whatever for?" Harry asks, squeezing the flesh of Eggys's calf under the cloth of his tailored slacks.

Rolling her eyes at them, she stands, picking up her book. "Try to keep it down please?" Roxy lets herself into the cockpit, closing the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Eggsy shakes his head. 

Harry blinks at the closed door, frowning a little. "If I only knew."

+

The club's bass thumps through him. Harry dies a little inside at the way some of these children wear their suits. Eggsy notices the way he glares at some of the members at the VIP section and laughs, nudging him with an elbow.

"Relax. You're too tense." He shouts over the music. Eggsy is dressed simply tonight; a clever mix between his usual style off the clock and the suits that seem to drape off the lines of his body. 

Signalling to the nearest waiter, he hands the girl his card. "I have a reservation under the name of Dalton."

She read his card and guides him towards the stairs to the private lounge areas over looking the dance floor. She signals the nearest bodyguard and as he steps forth, she stamps the back of their hands.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" Harry asks.

"I'm afraid so, sir. Right this way." She smiles, ushering them up and past the group of rich kids Harry had been glaring at earlier. With her, a group of girls set their table as they take their seat on the velvet sofas perched high above the rest of the club. They take their orders and begin mixing their drinks for them.

When they're done, the girls leave giggling because of the winking Eggsy had thrown their way. Harry downs the first shot they'd poured, letting the burn soothe away the curious possessiveness that has taken hold in him. The lady who'd shown them in looked on, amused. Harry bites down on the angry terrier in him screaming to bites at the heels of those girls. "My name's Stephanie and if you have need of anything, don't hesitate to call for me. Jonah there will assist you should you have any need for the security." At that she nods, turning to leave herself.

"Wow. Bottle service." Eggsy makes an impressed face, nodding his head along to the beat. "Nice."

"Well, don't get too drunk. We're here to work." Harry chides. Taking a sip of the martini that has just been sent to his table he grimaces.

Eggsy takes a deep chug of his mixer, reaching over to Harry and slinging a leg over his. Tucking his face into his neck, he tilts Harry's head with his other hand, throwing the glasses slightly askew. To everyone who may be looking their way at this point, it would seem to them that they're making out in their lounge.

"Play along. The bird from just now thought that you're my sugar daddy." He says, lips close to Harry's ear. "If you think about it, it's sort of true."

Harry tightens his jaw, sliding an arm around him and moving till he has Eggsy spread on his lap.

"Is this playing along enough for you?"

Eggsy, haloed by the strobe lights, grins. The shadows thrown over his face only serve to make him seem a tad bit maniacal. Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry's shoulder, leaning so close that their lips are a hairbreadth's away from each other. Harry brings his hand to hold him by the base of his spine, keeping up their ruse. "Target in sight. Nine o'clock just by the DJ booth. Do you have him?"

Roxy's voice rings true and clear in their ears. "Affirmative. I'll take it from here boys." They both turn to see her stalk the target in her sequinned number, striding forth in her heels.

"I suppose that's us done then?" Eggsy asks, beginning to pull away. Harry grabs him just in time before he can roll away to the side. Bringing him back down onto his lap, he grips him by his hips.

"Not yet. Lancelot has to tell us that she has the target secured." 

"Does she?" Eggsy quirks an eyebrow. "So what do you propose we do?"

Taking a chance and looking away and out towards the club, he finds that there are more than a few eyes watching them from the shadows and the light.

Moving his hands, he cups at Eggsy's arse, squeezing. He breathes a little harder when Eggsy gasps right next to his ear. 

"I propose that we keep up our charades. Even if it only provides Lancelont with a cover for the extraction, it is better than nothing.

"Fine." Eggsy says, rolling away to sit down next to Harry on the sofa. Harry lets him go with a streak of unwillingness coursing through him. "But this is going on the expenditure."

"It always is." Harry replies, reaching to pour and make his own martini.

+

Eggsy is half way out the door when he makes an about turn, running back in. "Did I forget something? It feels like I forgot something."

Rolling his eyes exasperatedly, Harry plants his hands on Eggsy's shoulders, turning him around and marching him out the door. "No you did not. I made sure the car was stocked with extra nappies for the baby, the bag for her formula, she has her pacifier and enough snacks to last three trips. Her books are in the side pocket and your mother has already taken the flowers into the car. You did not forget anything."

Eggsy shakes off his hands, turning back in again. "But it feels like I forgot something!"

Harry stops him just before he can climb the stairs again for the third time. Pulling him into a hug, he pats the man on the back. "It's all right to say you're nervous. There's nothing wrong with that."

Eggsy deflates audibly with a heave of his chest. Harry feels the tension bleed out of him, gently running his fingers on the soft hairs of his nape, calming Eggsy down. "This is the first time since I became a Kingsman. I just..."

"He'll be proud of you. Of everything you've achieved." Harry smiles, tightening the hold of his arms for a moment before letting go, only to find that Eggsy has fisted his hands in the back fabric of his dressing gown. "Eggsy? Your mum is waiting."

"I know, I know. I just need a moment longer. When I get in the car with her I've got to be her big man and I just need one more second of being nervous about this that's all."

Harry moves his arms around Eggsy's shoulder again. They stand there, just like that, in the entranceway until Michelle honks the car twice. "Go." Harry says when they part. Eggsy is still holding on, eyes wide and face pinched. "Go. I'll still be here when you get home."

Eggsy nods. Pulling away slowly, he turns towards the door. "Promise you'll be here when I get back?"

Harry laughs, picking up J.B. when he patters close. "Get going or you'll never find out."

Eggsy's blinding grin is infectious as he stands at the doorway illuminated by the sun. He turns and then he is gone. Harry blinks at the closed door, looking down at the dog in his arms. "We're both completely gone for that idiot aren't we?"

J.B. only barks in response as Harry walks to the kitchen to fetch his treats.

+

He comes to to the sight of Merlin's frowning and reproachful face. "Well, hello there. This is a wonderful welcome back into the land of the living."

"You were shot. Twice in the chest."

Harry sits himself out, wincing when it pulls on the stitches. "Nothing new then. Come on Merlin, it's not as if I have never been injured before."

Merlin clicks his tongue. Harry hates it when he does that. "Well it's the first time you had someone who wouldn't leave the room." He states archly, jerking his head at the sleeping lump folded into the armchair of the corner by the screen.

Harry blinks owlishly at the lump, back at Merlin, and then at the lump again.

"What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in Africa?"

Merlin snorts, flicking through his touch screen. "He wouldn't leave. Said something about the last time this happened he thought you were dead."

"Ah."

"Yes. Ah."

Harry clenches his unwired hand. "Harry. Don't lead him on if you aren't planning on making good on it." Merlin says, cocking his head at him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"We're not stupid nor are we blind. We've all seen the way you look at him and how he looks at you."

It's then that Harry's temper flares burning hot. Another of these misconceptions. "You can't mean that. The looks we give each other? Which one? He's Eggsy. He's _just_ Eggsy."

Merlin smirks. "But he is _your_ Eggsy."

"If he's anyone's Eggsy, he's his own. And if he wants to be anyone's Eggsy, that's his choice." Harry growls, breathing heavily. He feels the anger washing away out of him at the notion, the thought that Eggsy could be smiling that small quiet smile he only gives to people he trust and cares for.

Merlin pats him on the shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that, sir. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Merlin..."

"No. Listen to me, Harry. He's a good kid, and lets face it you're not exactly a spring chicken. In this business we take what we can get and we throw ourselves into it wholeheartedly because that's what we do. That's who we are. Get a move on before he truly becomes someone elses' Eggsy." Merlin nods meaningly.

Bringing his hand over his eyes, he chuckles wetly. "It's like you said. I'm an old, old man and he has a million miles left before he is decrepit like me. He needs..."

"What do I need?"

Harry drops his hand, catching the brief panic that pushes forth through the mask of Merlin's face. 

Eggsy sits up. Blue eyes are fierce, determined. "Tell me. Say it to my face. Tell me, what it is exactly you think I need?"

Merlin takes a wide step backwards. "And that's my cue."

Eggsy stands up, walking towards to him in the bed. Harry shifts uneasily as the door closes on Merlin's back. 

"Say it Harry. Please."

Harry chokes on a stuttered breath. "You need someone better than me. Someone not me. Someone who is less damaged and broken. You deserve someone who makes you whole."

Eggsy laughs at that. It's a mad noise midway between a laugh and a croak. "You idiot." He says and it's an affectionate thing, and Harry feels the weight of his hand on his cheek. 

Harry opens his mouth to speak, when Eggsy leans over the side, bracing himself on the rails, sliding their lips together. It takes Harry a moment to get with the programme, but when he does, he has Eggsy pulled onto the bed, the ragged draws of their breaths loud in the hush of the room.

"Eggsy." Harry pants, cupping the sides of his face. "Eggsy, are you sure? Are you sure because if we go down this road I can't ever come back from it and I don't do things in half measures. I'm giving you something I swore I would never give to another."

His hand is taken, moved to the space between the cages of Eggsy's chest. "Mine's already yours."

"You ridiculous, ridiculous man." He sobs between kisses and pulling the Eggsy closer, completely enslaved by his emotions. "They'll use this against us. They'll use this to hurt us."

"Harry you idiot, I can take care of myself just fine. You've seen me in the field. I don't have to prove to you that I can take care of myself and your perfectly formed arse." Eggsy pulls away, face flushed with pleasure and happiness.

"So you noticed."

"Even recruits need something to get them through those cold nights in training." He runs his clever fingers through Harry's hair, smiling from ear to ear. The corners of his eyes crinkle, and the way it curves his eyes into beautiful crescents sets Harry's heart beating just a little faster. "Is that why you resisted?" Eggsy asks then, voice soft and tender.

"As if I could ever resist you for long." Harry counters, sighing heavily. He keeps his hand on the collar of Eggsy's rumpled dress shirt. "I meant what I said to Merlin. You deserve someone better than a broken, cynical old man like me. You deserve someone whole and untouched by the things we do."

Eggsy cuffs him gently over the back of his head. "I should hit you harder but I don't think I want to hear Merlin ripping me a new one for opening your wounds. You and I are going to have a talk about this when you get outta here."

Harry throws his head back, groaning theatrically. "Fine." He mutters, without heat. "But at least tell me you'll hold my hand and kiss me senseless when I disagree."

"That I can do." Eggsy chuckles, pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Hartwin trash. >_>
> 
> You can find the omake [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3407285)


End file.
